


The Final Meal

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Glee Short Stories [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blaine is an asshole, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Abuse, Kadam implied at the end, M/M, Sadness, Sebastian is his canon-jerk self, broken Kurt, don't read if you like Blaine, seriously, starts off with Sebklaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sees Kurt walking alone at night and finds out the truth about his relationship with Blaine and Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Meal

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Sebklaine, this is not the fic for you. 
> 
> This was a dream I had and I just wrote it down.

Adam got the shock of his life as he saw Kurt walking by, not even looking at him.

Kurt was covered in red splatters, walking around in a daze, not even wearing a coat even though it was getting below 35 degrees. His lips were turning blue.

 

“Kurt, oh my god, are you alright?”

 

Kurt looked at him in confusion before he recognized him. “Adam? What… What are you doing here?”

 

Adam was already taking off his coat and wrapping Kurt in it. “I live close by, don’t you remember? Jesus, darling, you’re cold as ice. Come on, you can warm up at my apartment.”

He eyes Kurt again. “Is that _blood_?”

 

Kurt looked down at himself. “Oh. No. It’s tomato sauce.”

 

Well. That was a relief.

 

Adam led them both into his apartment and steered Kurt into the bathroom for a hot shower, handing him a towel, sweatpants and a large sweatshirt that had always been Kurt’s favorite when he stayed at Adam’s.

 

Kurt practically burst into tears at seeing it and fled into the bathroom.

 

Still worried, Adam prepared some tea. The last time he had seen Kurt, from a distance, he had been with his fiancé, Blaine, and some other guy rumor had it they were both involved with. Adam hadn’t asked further.

 

Kurt had broken his heart, but he still wasn’t over him. Seeing him in this state drove Adam crazy - he wondered where his strong and lively Kurt had gone.

 

Well. He’d probably find out in a bit.

 

***

 

“So, Kurt. What happened?”

 

They sat on the couch, Kurt making himself as small as possible, and Adam keeping his distance in answer to the defensive stance.

 

“Nothing much,” Kurt said, blowing on his tea and not looking at Adam. “I probably overreacted.”

 

Adam frowned. “Overreacting doesn’t usually lead to going out in freezing weather,” he pointed out. “Come on, tell me. You know I’ll always listen.”

 

Kurt nodded and visibly gathered his thoughts. “Sebastian’s parents are over to visit us for the first time,” he started. “Sebastian invited them.”

 

Adam frowned. “And Sebastian is…?”

 

Kurt laughed bitterly. “Someone from Ohio. Blaine met him again when he moved here. We’ve been in a three-way relationship for the last two months.”

 

Adam hated how he felt at hearing the rumor proved true. But he also didn’t understand it. Kurt didn’t seem like the type to go for something like this…

 

“You don’t sound happy,” Adam pointed out.

 

Kurt shook his head. “I never was. Blaine said it was a great idea. I don’t love Sebastian, and he doesn’t love me. It was always just for Blaine…”

 

Kurt looked out of the window, a far-away look on his face.

 

“We moved in together, into Sebastian’s apartment. He got Blaine’s name on the lease, but not mine. He and Blaine go to a lot of events together, while I mostly go to my shows alone… They sleep together a lot, just the two of them.”

 

Adam barely dared to breathe. Kurt sounded… Empty. Defeated.

 

“When Sebastian said his parents would come, he and Blaine decided I would cook. That was yesterday. I barely had any warning, but I still went all out. Blaine told Sebastian I was a stress-cooker, so I’d do fine, while he’d distract Sebastian… I heard them have sex while I prepared everything. And then when I was done, Sebastian strolled in, telling me that his mother doesn’t eat white pasta sauce.”

 

Kurt shrugged. “I had to improvise, tried a tomato sauce instead. And then Sebastian came in again, dressed, and he just looked at me with so much… I don’t even know. He asked me what I was doing, his parents would be there in five minutes, the kitchen was a disaster, and I looked terrible…”

 

Adam reached out but held back from touching Kurt. He was horrified by the story he had just heard.

 

“I stared at him and then I screamed, threw the sauce over, splattering myself, and I just left…” Kurt started to cry. “What am I going to do now? They’ll be so angry and disappointed…”

 

Adam couldn’t hold back anymore and he hugged Kurt close, noticing how frail he seemed. “Why are you even with them? Why do you do this to yourself?”

 

Kurt breathed shallowly against him. “Who else have I left?”

 

***

 

Adam knocked on the door of Kurt's apartment. He'd gotten the address out of Kurt's phone.   
He was still filled with anger, unusual for him. But then, Kurt never made him feel very rational.   
  
"Did you finally come ba- who the fuck are you?"  
Adam looked the man in front of him up and down. Tall, lanky, brown hair, a sneer on his face. Must be Sebastian.   
  
"I'm Adam," he said and pushed inside. "I'm here to get Kurt's things.  
  
The guy was probably too stunned to stop him but he recovered fast.   
"What the hell?" He yelled. "What do you mean you're getting Kurt's things? Where is he?"  
  
Adam walked further into the house, ignoring the people sitting in the living room, though he saw a short man getting up. That would be Blaine. Probably best if Adam didn't look at him.   
  
"Kurt's sleeping in my guest room after I found him half frozen outside," Adam said instead and entered a room that was open. Sure enough, Kurt's things were inside. All of his, but none of the others. They probably shared a different room.   
  
Adam clenched his jaw as he grabbed some clothes and put them in a suitcase he'd grabbed from under the bed.   
  
A hand on his arm stopped him.   
"You're breaking into my apartment and taking things," Sebastian said angrily. "I should call the police!"  
  
Adam scoffed. "Please. Kurt told me what's going on here. You never wanted him and neither did he want you. You're glad he's gone. So is he, by the way."  
  
Adam nodded to the doorway where Blaine was standing, arms crossed, face red in anger. Behind him, Adam finally saw what were probably Sebastian's parents. They looked confused and curious.   
  
"He hasn't loved Kurt for a long time," Adam continued, choosing to talk to Sebastian instead of Blaine. That way lay the loss of his self-control.   
"He just liked that he was getting attention from both of you now, which is why he didn't just break up with Kurt and got together with you. Instead you both pulled him into this twisted version of a polyamorous relationship.   
Congratulations, you broke him. He couldn't even leave you for fear of being alone.   
You treat him like dirt, like a servant, don't acknowledge his dreams, and then you kick him into the dust."  
  
Adam was finished getting the things he knew were most important to Kurt, including a big pillow with arms, and pushed out of the room to the bathroom for the toiletries.   
  
"He's not going to stay here a second longer. A few friends and I will come back for the rest of his stuff soon. You better not touch anything of his or so help me god -" he stared at Sebastian then. "I'm going to end you both."  
  
Sebastian, seeing his face, took a step back warily. But Blaine just laughed cruelly.   
  
"He'll be back," he said and Adam wanted to strangle him. "He can't live without me. He's been okay with this because he gets me out of it. We're soul mates, he'll never leave me, no matter what."  
  
Adam was surprised to see the horror on Sebastian's face as he looked at Blaine at that. Maybe Kurt was wrong about the level of douchiness this guy inhibited.   
  
"I think I've seen enough."  
  
Adam looked at the couple he'd forgotten about in surprise.   
The woman had tears in her eyes as she stared at her son.   
"I can't believe you'd condone this, Sebastian."  
  
"Mom -" Sebastian tried to answer but was immediately hushed by an angry gesture.   
  
"I know we've let you get away with a lot of things, but we had hoped you'd grown up by now," his father said, disappointment clear on his voice. "We thought we were coming here to meet both your partners, that's what you told us. Instead we meet one - a terrible one, by the way, and the other seemed to not see you as a partner at all. And neither do you treat him as one, apparently."  
  
Sebastian was stunned, his mouth hanging open, but Blaine seemed even angrier now than before. He looked furious.   
  
"Please," the woman said and looked at Adam. "Tell Kurt the food was excellent. We're very sorry we couldn't meet him."  
  
Sebastian's father nodded. "Also tell him to take care of himself - which means not coming back here, apparently."  
  
Adam nodded, grabbed the suit case and marched to the front door. This had turned out quite differently than he'd thought.   
  
"You'll never come near him again," he told Blaine, finally meeting his eyes. "I don't care if he thinks you're carrying the bloody holy grail. You keep away from him."  
He turned to Sebastian who, unlike Blaine, had a look of remorse on his face. Adam just nodded at him before he finally left.   
  
On the way back, he finally calmed down.   
He'd talk to Kurt in the morning, offer him the guest room permanently.   
This might not be the best idea he ever had - keeping the man he loved at his side while said man worked through his heartbreak - but it was all he could do.   
He'd not abandon Kurt, instead do all he could to help him.   
  
Even if it broke his own heart in the process.

 

 


End file.
